Back to Back
by Snowincherry
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, siswa berandalan yang suka mencari masalah dengan para guru dan ketua dewan murid, Haruno Sakura, ketua dewan murid yang keras terhadap pelanggar aturan. Mereka berdua saling berbagi rahasia yang sama, yaitu mereka telah dijodohkan. 'Kenapa aku hanya bisa melihat punggungmu? Apa aku tidak pantas berada disampingmu'
1. Chapter 1

****Back to Back****

 _ _Disclaimer__ __:__ __Masashi Kishimoto__

 _ _Warning__ __:__ __OOC, aneh, typos everywhere, gaje.__

 _ _Genre : Romance, Hurt and little bit Drama.__

 _ _Pairing__ __:__ __Pure SasuSaku__

 _ _Summary__ __;__ __Uchiha Sasuke, siswa berandalan yang suka mencari masalah dengan para guru dan ketua dewan murid, Haruno Sakura, ketua dewan murid yang keras terhadap pelanggar aturan. Mereka berdua saling berbagi rahasia yang sama, yaitu mereka telah dijodohkan__. 'Kenapa aku hanya bisa melihat punggungmu? Apa aku tidak pantas berada disampingmu?'

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura mengangkat alisnya saat melihat bayangan itu dibalik tembok gudang belakang sekolah. Bayangan seorang pemuda yang beberapa tahun ini selalu menghantuinya. Pemuda yang memiliki nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Sakura kesal.

Tentu saja kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau mendapati murid yang seenaknya telah mencemari udara di lingkungan sekolah? Dan sang objek hanya mendecih namun tetap melanjutkan kegiatanya, yaitu merokok.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kau sudah bosan hidup hingga merokok di lingkungan sekolah, hah?!" bentak Sakura kesal. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas dan membuang batang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya, bukan karena takut atau khawatir dengan teriakan amarah Sakura tapi karena batang rokoknya memang sudah hampir habis.

Sakura menarik nafas, siap untuk kembali memarahi atau berteriak pada pemuda tampan itu, "sudah berapa kali kau melanggar peraturan di bulan ini, hah?! Jangan karena kau itu-"

"Diam," suara dingin Sasuke memotong teriakan amarah Sakura. Sakura menutup mulutnya, wajahnya memerah karena kehabisan nafas dan juga tatapan tajam pemuda itu.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Pemuda? __Hell__ , ia saja ragu jika laki-laki di depannya ini sudah pria atau masih berstatus pemuda.

Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura, tak menyembunyikan raut dinginnya yang semakin dingin. "jangan pernah memerintahku," ucapan itu mengudara seiring dengan langkah yang diambil untuk menjauhi Sakura.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya diam, menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang semakin mengecil dan hilang dari pandangannya, menghilang dibelokan taman belakang sekolah.

Ya, punggung itu adalah objek yang selalu ia lihat. Punggung yang selalu mengintimidasinya. Punggung yang selalu tegap setiap ia amati.

Dan sang pemiliki punggung tak pernah berbalik untuk melihatnya dibelakangnya.

' _ _Apa aku tidak pantas untuk berjalan disampingmu__ , __Sasuke__ -kun?'

.

.

.

"Ini daftar anak-anak yang bermasalah bulan ini," Sarutobi Kurenai memberikan kertas yang berisi daftar kelam para murid pada Sakura, sang ketua dewan murid yang berdiri di depannya.

Sakura mengambil kertas itu, mata hijaunya menelusuri cepat nama-nama murid di kertas. Kepalanya terangkat untuk kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Kurenai saat tidak menemukan nama yang diincarnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Ia benar-benar menginginkan nama itu berada dalam daftar murid bermasalah bulan ini tapi harapan itu harus pupus saat melihat wajah pasrah Kurenai.

"Aku benar-benar ingin memasukkan namanya dalam daftar itu tapi ketua yayasan tidak akan mengijinkanku karena Uchiha adalah donatur terbesar sekolah ini," gerutu Kurenai, tangan lentiknya memijat dahinya yang mulai muncul tanda-tanda penuaan.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, sedikit heran. Memang, sekolah swasta mahal seperti Konoha Shippu Gakuen Den ini pasti membutuhkan uang yang tidak sedikit tapi Sakura tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke, sang raja pembuat onar yang sudah melanggar ratusan atau bahkan ribuan peraturan masih diperbolehkan belajar di sini? Hanya karena dia adalah Uchiha.

Uchiha, __my ass__.

"Sakura. Aku harap kau tidak berbuat nekat dengan mengirimkan surat panggilan kepada Uchiha- _ _san__ , tinggal satu tahun lagi kalian belajar di sekolah ini, kuharap kau bisa bersabar dengan tindakannya, ya?"

Penolakan sudah ada di ujung lidah Sakura, bagaimana pun juga ia harus tetap mengirimkan surat panggilan pada orang tua Sasuke, si bajingan beruntung yang menyandang nama terhormat itu tapi saat melihat wajah lelah Kurenai, Sakura harus kembali menelan penolakannya sehingga ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Saat Sakura pulang ke rumahnya, ia di sambut oleh pekikan ibunya yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Sakura! Syukurlah kau sudah datang! Cepat bersihkan badanmu dan berpakaian yang cantik!" Haruno Mebuki, ibunya sekaligus wanita yang melahirkannya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu itu menyambutnya dengan pelukan singkat.

Sakura tahu ada yang aneh di sini. Ibunya yang selalu sibuk itu tak mungkin ada di rumah di jam-jam ini. Mebuki dan Kizashi selalu sibuk bekerja dari pagi sampai malam demi kelancaran finansial keluarga mereka.

"Oh? Ada apa ini? Acara makan keluarga?" tanya Sakura antusias karena jarang sekali orang tuanya ada di rumah di jam-jam ini. Gadis itu ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan orang tuanya yang semakin hari semakin tua itu. Menjadi anak tunggal di saat orang tuamu selalu sibuk bekerja pasti akan membuatmu kesepian kan?

Mebuki tertawa, "ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu walau mereka masih menjadi ****calon**** keluarga kita. Cepatlah bersiap! Kita sudah janji untuk datang jam tujuh malam TEPAT dan mereka tidak suka dengan kata terlambat!" wanita Haruno itu mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk segera bersiap-siap ke kamar Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas saat ibunya sudah pergi meninggalkannya, ia tidak tahu secara jelas apa yang direncanakan kedua orang tuanya tapi ia cukup tahu jika rencana ibunya bisa saja menjadi hal paling buruk yang pernah terjadi di kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Sejak Sakura memasuki rumah atau lebih tepatnya __mansion__ itu, ia tidak bisa berhenti melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Ada banyak hal menakjubkan di __mansion__ ini! __Chandelier__ kristal hitam yang memberikan kesan anggun-gothic, guci-guci berukuran macam-macam yang tertata rapi, meja perak kecil yang diatasnya ditempati berbagai kerajinan kayu dan lainnya, bahkan Sakura berani bertaruh jika tidak ada debu yang menempel di barang-barang mewah milik keluarga ini. Berkali-kali Sakura memasuki __mansion__ ini, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya yang membuncah di dadanya.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan warna __dark blue__ memekik saat melihat keluarga Haruno datang, kemudian memberikan beberapa perintah pada __maid__ nya dan kembali memfokuskan maniknya pada Haruno.

"Oh astaga, Mebuki! Kalian datang terlalu cepat!" wanita itu menyambut ibu Sakura dengan pelukan hangat, Mebuki membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Tentu saja, kami datang cepat, bukankah Uchiha itu tidak suka menunggu?" balas Mebuki jenaka hingga wanita seumurannya tertawa kalem.

"Terlalu cepat, hidangan kalian bahkan masih di pemanggangan, aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena belum ada sajian untuk kalian," jelas wanita berambut gelap itu. Ia menarik senyum tak enak karena tamu istimewanya belum bisa dihidangkan sajian apapun.

"Oh, itu lebih baik. Kami sabar menunggu. Dari pada saat kami datang terlambat dan makanannya sudah mendingin," Kizashi mencoba melucu yang bagi Sakura sama sekali tidak ada lucunya namun berhasil membuat wanita bersurai __dark blue__ itu kembali tertawa manis.

"Sakura- _ _chan__! Kau semakin cantik ya!" wanita dengan nama lengkap Uchiha Mikoto memuji Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Matanya menyipit karena tersenyum, melihat pakaian yang dipakai oleh Sakura.

Sakura merasa sedikit tersanjung, yang memujinya adalah Uchiha Mikoto, pengamat __trend fashion__ di Jepang yang terkenal! Terlebih pakaian ini ia pilih sendiri tanpa bantuan Mebuki walau memang tidak jelas apa Mikoto memuji pakaiannya atau memuji wajahnya.

"Aku akan memanggil Fugaku dulu. Sakura- _ _chan__ , kau mau memanggil Sasuke?" tawar Mikoto setelah mempersilahkan keluarga Haruno untuk duduk di ruang tamu __mansion__. Tawaran ini membuat Sakura nyaris terlonjak seolah di sengat lebah.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tentu saja! Kau adalah tunangannya kan?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" sapaan atau pertanyaan bernada sinisme dikeluarkan Sasuke saat Sakura baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, bukan karena sapaan (Sakura menganggap itu sapaan) sinis Sasuke namun karena kamar Sasuke benar-benar gelap, pemuda itu tidak menyalakan lampunya. Sinar lampu di lorong yang menembus celah-celah kecil sama seklai tak membantunya.

"Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan?" Sakura meraba-raba dinding di sampingnya, berharap menemukan sakelar sampai suara dingin Sasuke yang sedingin udara di kamarnya kembali muncul.

"Jangan nyalakan lampunya,"

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat mencium bau maskulin di dekatnya. Suara nafas yang samar-samar Sakura dengar membuatnya semakin gugup. Jika ia tidak salah mengira, Uchiha Sasuke mungkin saja berjarak tiga puluh centimeter dengannya!

"Pergilah, jangan pernah masuki kamar ini lagi."

Sakura berjalan mundur saat dirasakannya tubuh Sasuke berjalan maju kearahnya. Satu langkah, dua langkah, hingga Sakura tak sadar ia sudah di luar kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadi di telan kegelapan mulai terlihat.

Wajahnya dingin seperti biasa, dengan rambut yang sedikit basah, yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Pantas saja, bau maskulin sekaligus __mint__ tercium kuat dari badannya. Sakura nyaris terlena dengan bau itu.

"Aku dan keluargaku datang kemari karena-"

"-di undang ibuku?" potong Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk sekali. Terlalu gugup untuk langsung melihat wajah Sasuke sehingga ia hanya melihat dada telanjang Sasuke, yang sialnya sangat bidang itu.

Debaran jantungnya semakin menggila saat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sial, Sakura harap debaran jantungnya yang menggila tidak terdengar sampai telinga Sasuke.

"Dasar menyebalkan," bisik Sasuke di telinga merah Sakura. Ia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memproses 'apa yang baru saja terjadi'. Suara pintu kamar Sasuke yang ditutup dengan keras menyadarkan Sakura.

Senyuman miris terukir di bibir __kissable__ Sakura, ' _ _Pada akhirnya, aku pun tetap hanya akan melihat punggungnya,__ '

Dia, Haruno Sakura hanya menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke, tunangannya untuk melihatnya saja.

.

.

.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno memakan hidangan yang disediakan pelayan Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke terlibat perbincangan seru dengan Kizashi. Tentu saja pembicaraan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari perkembangan bisnis Uchiha Corp.

"Kudengar Itachi mengadakan kerja sama dengan perusahaan __General Electric__ , bukankah itu menakjubkan? Itachi masih semuda itu namun dia telah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari salah satu perusahaan terkaya di dunia. Kau pasti sangat bangga memiliki anak seperti Itachi kan, Fugaku?" puji Kizashi di sela-sela menyantap __seafood cream gratin__ miliknya.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, "ya, dengan kerja sama itu, Uchiha Corp memiliki kesempatan untuk semakin melebarkan sayapnya di bidang teknologi Jepang,"

Sasuke menatap makanannya tidak berselera, lagi-lagi pembicaraan ini. Tentang Itachi, kakaknya sendiri. Betapa hebatnya sang kakak dalam melihat kesempatan kerja sama, betapa baiknya Itachi pada semua orang atau betapa berbahayanya Itachi saat menghadapi lawan-lawan bisnis ayahnya. Apa mereka tidak bosan terus-terusan membicarakan Itachi?

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sekarang hanya melamun memperhatikan makanannya, padahal __grilled mushroom chopped steak__ buatan __maid__ Uchiha enak sekali namun pemuda itu tampaknya tidak akan menyentuh peralatan makannya lagi.

"Tapi Sasuke pasti bisa seperti Itachi kan? Kurasa Itachi dan Sasuke bisa bekerja sama untuk menguasai perekonomian Jepang nantinya," tanya Kizashi pada Sasuke yang hanya menatap makanannya.

Sakura menendang pelan kaki Sasuke agar menyadarkan Sasuke, Sasuke menatapnya sekilas dan kembali memakan makanannya dengan pelan. Sakura menaikkan alisnya saat melihat reaksi pasif Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _ _kun__? Kau kurang enak badan?" tanya Mebuki yang tampaknya juga menyadari keanehan diamnya Sasuke. Sasuke memang tipe orang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara tapi diamnya kali ini terasa sedikit mencekam.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan mengalihkan atensinya ke Sakura yang memperhatikannya, "Sakura, jika kau sudah selesai. Kau bisa menyusulku di taman belakang?" tanya Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis, pemuda itu berdiri dan meninggalkan dua keluarga tersebut.

Sakura mempehatikan punggung tegap Sasuke yang kemudian menghilang lagi. Perutnya terasa tak enak hingga membuatnya tak nafsu makan lagi.

Apa ini salah satu tanda?

.

.

.

Punggung tegap itu adalah satu-satunya objek yang menarik bagi Sakura untuk diperhatikan. Keindahan taman belakang __mansion__ Uchiha tidak Sakura perhatikan lagi. Karena objek itulah yang telah menyita perhatian Sakura bertahun-tahun. Tapi kali ini, Sakura rasa pemilik punggung tersebut akan menyakitinya.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergerak walau Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke tahu dia menghampirinya. Sakura bisa melihat bahwa bahu pemuda itu lebih tinggi dari yang ia perkirakan dari dulu. Bahu yang selalu ia bayangkan betapa nyamannya bersandar di sana.

Tapi apa ini? Padahal sudah sedekat ini tapi Sakura tetap merasa bahwa mereka jauh.

"Berhentilah,"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar itu dari Sasuke. Tidak paham dengan maksud Sasuke, berhenti? Berhenti dari apa?

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _ _kun__?" Sakura tersenyum kaku, tenggorokannya serasa terbakar saat menanyakan itu. Apa 'berhenti' yang dimaksudkan Sasuke adalah berhenti mengharapkannya?

Sakura tahu hubungan mereka itu dikarenakan kerja sama antara kedua orang tuanya, Fugaku, ayah Sasuke sering meminta saran dan masukan dari Kizashi untuk perkembangan Uchiha Corporation hingga perusahaan itu besar seperti sekarang ini. Jadi salahkah Sakura jika ia telah jatuh untuk Sasuke? Pemuda yang tak pernah menoleh ke belakang, pemuda yang tak mengetahui bahwa ia selalu melihat punggungnya, pemuda yang membuat gadis polos itu berandai-andai kapan pemuda itu melihat ke belakang.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Haruno. Berhentilah berharap atau kau akan semakin sakit," Sasuke memperjelas perkataannya, tak memedulikan perasaan Sakura yang semakin menyesakkan dada.

Uchiha bungsu itu berbalik, ingin meninggalkan Sakura di taman itu. Jangan bercanda!

"Tunggu," Sakura menangkap tangan Sasuke, tangannya dingin namun tak sedingin Sakura. Padahal bukan dia yang harapannya di minta berhenti namun kenapa telapak tangannya juga dingin?

Sasuke menatap Sakura, wajahnya menggelap dan Sakura segera melepaskan genggaman mereka, menganggap bahwa Sasuke tak suka dengan kontak fisik mereka. Tapi Sakura tak mau ambil pusing sekarang karena semuanya sudah selesai.

Harapannya sudah hancur kan?

"Aku yang akan pergi kali ini,"

Biarkanlah Sakura yang egois saat ini. Biarkan Sakura yang meninggalkan Sasuke saat ini. Dan biarkan kali ini Sasuke yang melihat punggungnya, punggung rapuh milik gadis yang harapannya telah dihancurkan.

.

.

.

 _"_ _ _Kau benar-benar ingin mengambil kesempatan ini?"__

 _ _Ada helaan nafas di sana, "Ya, aku yakin dengan keputusan ini. Ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidupku,"__

 _"_ _ _Orang akan mengambil keputusann yang buruk saat mereka sedang marah atau ketakutan, sayang,"__

 _"_ _ _Ini bukan keputusan yang buruk, ibu. Ini adalah keputusan yang sangat baik setelah kupikir berkali-kali,"__

.

.

.

Sakura memperhatikan tiket pesawat ditangannya. Tiket dengan tujuan London, Inggris. Ketua dewan murid Konoha Shippu Gakuen Den itu terpilih menjadi pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang. Keputusan yang telah ia pikirkan ribuan kali.

Sakura pasti akan merindukan suasana Jepang yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya, merindukan ocehan ibu ataupun lelucon tidak lucu milik ayahnya, maupun suara guru dan teman-temannya yang menemani kegiatan sekolahnya, atau mungkin...pemuda itu.

Lima belas menit lagi, pesawat akan __take off__ dan ia sudah kemarin dengan sengaja menonaktifkan __smartphone__ nya. Tak ingin membalas pertanyaan kenapa ia tiba-tiba menerima tawaran kepala sekolah untuk menjadi pertukaran pelajar atau sekedar salam perpisahan dari keluarganya. Orang tuanya? Mereka tidak bisa mengantarkan Sakura ke bandara tapi Sakura mengerti, orang tuanya sibuk dan dia bukan anak manja.

Sakura tersenyum miris, surat yang ia titipkan pada bibi Mikoto dari dua hari lalu, ia harap sudah sampai di tangan Uchiha Sasuke, mantan tunangannya.

.

.

.

 _ _Hei, jika kau sudah membaca ini. Mungkin aku sudah pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.__

 _ _Terima kasih, terima kasih telah mau memintaku menyerah.__

 _ _Terima kasih telah membuatku pernah memimpikan bagaimana rasanya bersandar di bahumu.__

 _ _Terima kasih atas kenangan yang telah kita rajut bersama walau selalu diisikan teriakan penuh kemarahanku.__

 _ _Aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena kau selalu melihatkan punggung tegapmu.__

 _ _Karena punggung tegapmu membuktikan bahwa kau bukanlah khayalanku semata walau punggung itu tak akan pernah bisa kuraih.__

 _ _Terima kasih, Sasuke-__ kun

 _ _Dan maaf jika aku selalu menganggumu.__

.

.

.

Pemuda bermata hitam mengkilap itu terduduk di ranjang empuknya, tangan kirinya mencengkram kertas tak berdosa itu. Ia tersenyum kecil namun sarat dengan sakit dan kekecewaan.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang melihat punggungku? Aku juga hanya bisa melihat punggungmu, Sakura bodoh,"

.

.

.

 _ _You're touchable__

 _ _You're visible__

 _ _But still a fantasy for me__

.

.

.

Wah, cerita apaan nih? Haha, pasti pada bingung kan ini cerita apaan? Sama, gua juga. Sebenarnya, ffn ini terinspirasi sama drakor Goblin episode 2, dimana Kim Shin dan Ji Eun Tak saling melihat punggung masing-masing dan akhirnya tercetuslah cerita ini. Walau sedikit gua kasih bumbu __real life__ gua sendiri.

Pasti banyak yang mikir, Sakura kenapa gak ngejar-ngejar Sasuke padahal dia cinta sama Sasuke. Gampang, gua bosan sama adegan __mainstream__ kek gitu, terang-terangan ngejar Sasuke dengan kedok cinta yang malah kelihatan ngebuat Sakura jadi kek cewek 'ilfeel' bagi gua tapi bukan berarti di sini Sakura gak cinta ama Sasuke. Dia ngelarang Sasuke merokok, mau ngirim surat panggilan buat ortu Sasuke, menurut gua udah termasuk wujud perasaan cinta Sakura. Sebenarnya agak gak percaya diri juga sih buat pub cerita ini, karena __The Best Team__ milik gua aja keknya gak disukai sama reader di sini tapi rasanya juga sayang banget kalau ffn ini nganggur gitu aja di draft. Saran, kritik bahkan flame selalu gua nantikan dari reader sekalian. Bahkan jika hanya sekedar nyapa gua, gua udah senang.

Salam cinta, Snowincherry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to Back**

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning : OOC, aneh, typos everywhere, gaje._

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt and little bit Drama._

 _Pairing : Pure SasuSaku_

 _Summary ; Uchiha Sasuke, siswa berandalan yang suka mencari masalah dengan para guru dan ketua dewan murid, Haruno Sakura, ketua dewan murid yang keras terhadap pelanggar aturan. Mereka berdua saling berbagi rahasia yang sama, yaitu mereka telah dijodohkan_. 'Punggung itu tak pernah bisa kuraih selama dihatimu masih ada orang itu,'

.

.

.

Saat melihat gadis itu, ia langsung menganggap gadis itu aneh. Rambutnya berwarna _soft pink_ , seperti permen karet yang sering ia makan dan bola matanya berwarna hijau terang. Sasuke pikir, gadis itu ingin menarik perhatian orang -orang dengan penampilan anehnya namun akhirnya Sasuke sadar bahwa rambutnya asli dan ia tidak memakai _contact lens_.

Haruno Sakura.

Nama gadis itu.

Sakura pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat pesta ulang tahun Uchiha Corp yang ke delapan puluh dua tahun. Ayahnya dan ayah Sakura membicarakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan bisnis, ibunya saling memuji dengan teman arisannya dan Itachi memberikan pendapat cemerlangnya tentang perubahan kebijakan ekonomi di Eropa pada teman-teman Fugaku. Sasuke yang masih berusia delapan tahun hanya melihat mereka tanpa ada niatan untuk bergabung.

Sasuke kecil hanya melihat punggung Itachi yang rasanya semakin jauh. Dulu ia dan kakaknya itu sangat dekat namun semenjak Fugaku menyuruh Itachi mendalami bisnis sejak dua tahun lalu. Tidak ada lagi Itachi yang mengajak Sasuke _jogging_ bersama tiap akhir pekan, tidak ada lagi Itachi yang diam-diam mengambil tomat kesukaannya hingga membuat Sasuke membalasnya dengan mencampurkan sereal Itachi dengan makanan hamster, tidak ada lagi Itachi yang menjadi kakak idaman semua orang.

Punggung Itachilah yang selalu ia lihat sekarang. Bukan lagi senyum hangat sang kakak, kalaupun senyum hanya senyum lelah yang selalu Itachi tunjukkan.

Sasuke terus melamun hingga ia melihat gadis itu. Haruno Sakura dengan rambutnya yang diikat _pigtails_ dan gaun pinknya yang mengembang. Gadis itu tertawa sambil memakan es krim dengan temannya.

Sasuke kecil tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang memiliki senyum sehangat angin musim semi itu akan membuatnya menjadi orang yang sangat egois nanti.

.

.

.

Pertunangan.

Bagi Sasuke yang masih berumur tiga belas tahun, itu hal konyol. Ia merasa seperti bidak catur milik Fugaku dalam menjayakan Uchiha Corp dan dia menentang hal itu habis-habisan hingga ayahnya marah dan tidak menganggapnya ada selama dua bulan, namun akhirnya ketegangan mereka dicairkan oleh sikap ibunya.

Ibunya meminta Sasuke untuk melihat dulu siapa gadis yang ditunangkan dengannya. Setelah Sasuke telah mengetahui siapa calonnya, Sasuke dapat menerima atau menolaknya dengan syarat jika pemuda tanggung itu menolaknya, ia harus mendalami bisnis dari ayah dan kakaknya, tak peduli jika ayahnya nanti tidak akan menganggapnya ada lagi.

Namun akhirnya Sasuke menerima pertunangan yang berlandaskan bisnis dan rasa hutang budi itu, karena gadis itulah yang ditunangkan dengannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura?

Selain itu, sikap Sakura yang tampak menerima Sasuke sebagai tunangannya saat mereka diumumkan bertunangan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, membuat Sasuke diam-diam bersyukur, berpikir bahwa Sakura ternyata juga membalas perasaan diam-diamnya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu kan?

Uchiha Sasuke memang naif saat itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Entah sejak kapan.

Mungkin saat Sasuke mendengar Sakura mengatakan kekagumannya pada desa-desa kecil di Jepang yang belum tersentuh tentang modernisasi dan melestarikan budaya Jepang yang sangat kental ketika di pesta ulang tahun presdir pengusaha ekspor-impor, atau saat Sakura tertawa dengan suaranya yang seperti lonceng di lorong sekolah mereka. Atau mungkin saat pertama kalinya mata gadis itu bertemu dengan matanya?

Terkadang Sasuke mengutuk harga diri Uchiha yang tampaknya turun-temurun dalam darah mereka. Sasuke tak pernah mengajak Sakura bicara kecuali saat makan malam bersama, itupun karena di paksa oleh ibu mereka, Sakura tak tampak keberatan saat Sasuke hanya melewatinya saat mereka berpapasan di lorong sekolah atau saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke halaman belakang _mansion_ Uchiha untuk membicarakan hal-hal remeh seperti tugas sekolah, film _action_ terbaru di bioskop, bahkan berapa jumlah _action figure_ di kamar Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke memiliki sebuah rahasia sendiri. Diam-diam saat seluruh murid pulang dan hanya tersisa murid-murid yang memiliki kegiatan klub, Sasuke akan menyelipkan sebuah kertas dengan satu kalimat singkat yang cukup manis menurutnya di loker Sakura dan keesokan harinya, Sasuke akan melihat pemilik punggung mungil itu berdiri di depan lokernya dengan wajah memerah.

Tapi sayangnya kebiasaan kecil yang berdampak besar itu tak bisa Sasuke pertahankan lagi. Karena kejadian sore itu . . .

.

.

.

Sasuke mengeringkan telapak tangannya sambil berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya. Jam sekolah sudah selesai namun Sasuke bertahan karena kebiasaan kecilnya.

"Aku tahu itu, aku tahu itu,"

Sebuah suara di balik dinding lorong membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan, suara itu berasal dari tikungan lorong yang berjarak tiga langkah dari Sasuke, tikungan lorong untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Sasuke kenal suara itu, suara milik Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura.

"Sakura, kau menyukai Itachi- _san_ kan, bukan Uchiha Sasuke itu?"

Apa?

"Hei, kau tahu itu dari mana?"

Itu suara Sakura. Sasuke hapal dengan suara itu dan tentang Sakura yang menyukai Itachi...

Sial.

"Dasar bodoh! Dari tatapanmu saat kau tahu dijodohkan dengan adiknya, aku sudah tahu, Sakura. Kau jelas kecewa saat itu!"

Sakura ternyata menyukai kakaknya yang hebat itu? Yang selalu dibangga-banggakan ayahnya?

"Ino, suaramu jangan terlalu keras. Bisa saja ada yang mendengarkanmu,"

Ada dengusan disana, " _Hell_ , di jam-jam ini hanya ada murid yang ikut ekstrakulikuler dan kita berdua, Sakura. Mereka tidak akan repot-repot hanya untuk mendengarkan _gossip_ para gadis,"

Kemudian helaan nafas, "Memang aku sedikit kecewa saat tahu dijodohkan dengan adiknya Itachi- _san_ ,"

"Aku tahu itu!"

"Tapi bukan seperti itu, Ino _Pig_!"

Ah, jadi seperti itu. Ternyata gadis itu menyukai kakaknya, Sasuke mendengus untuk menahan perasaan sesak dalam dadanya.

Jadi percuma saja Sasuke setiap hari menunggu sekolah sepi dan berani mengambil resiko dikunci oleh satpam sekolah hanya untuk menyelinapkan surat-surat kecil di loker Sakura karena pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap melihat punggung mungil itu.

.

.

.

Sejak itu, Sasuke berubah. Tidak ada lagi Uchiha Sasuke yang manis, yang diam-diam menyelipkan surat singkat yang manis ataupun Sasuke yang selalu memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang memerah di depan loker tiap pagi.

Yang ada adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang membeli rokok _illegal_ dan mencari musuh di luar sekolah sana. Musuhnya kebanyakan adalah preman jalanan yang sering memalak siswa-siswi di Konoha Shippu Gakuen Den atau murid berandalan sekolah lain yang mencari gara-gara dengannya. Reaksi Fugaku saat mengetahui anak bungsunya menjadi seperti ini? Jangan ditanya. Pria paruh baya itu hampir membuat Sasuke babak belur tiap harinya di awal perubahan Sasuke dan kini ia tidak memedulikan Sasuke lagi.

Ayahnya sudah tidak peduli lagi, ibunya terus-terusan membujuk agar Sasuke menjadi anak baik seperti dulu dan kakaknya—kakak tersayangnya yang membuatnya secara tidak langsung seperti ini—selalu melemparkan tatapan kekecewaan dan maaf pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sebuah teriakan tidak menghentikan acara merokok Sasuke di taman belakang. Sasuke hanya mendecih namun tetap melanjutkan menghisap batang tembakaunya, ia menghembuskan asapnya ke langit. Tidak memedulikan gadis yang siap-siap marah dibelakangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kau sudah bosan hidup hingga merokok di lingkungan sekolah, hah?!" bentak gadis itu kesal.

Ah. Tunangannya yang pura-pura perhatian.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas dan membuang batang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya, bukan karena takut atau khawatir dengan teriakan amarah Sakura akan terdengar orang lain tapi karena batang rokoknya memang sudah hampir habis.

Gadis itu menarik nafas, tampaknya ingin menenangkan amarahnya namun Sasuke keliru, "Sudah berapa kali kau melanggar peraturan di bulan ini, hah?! Jangan karena kau itu—"

 _Berhenti. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau peduli padaku jika di dalam hatimu masih ada dia._

"Diam," suara dingin Sasuke memotong teriakan amarah Sakura. Sakura menutup mulutnya, wajahnya memerah karena kehabisan nafas dan juga tatapan tajam pemuda itu.

Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura, tak menyembunyikan raut dinginnya yang semakin dingin. "Jangan pernah memerintahku," ucapan itu mengudara seiring dengan langkah yang diambil untuk menjauhi Sakura.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya diam, menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang semakin mengecil dan hilang dari pandangannya, menghilang dibelokan taman belakang sekolah.

Namun Sasuke tak penah benar-benar pergi. Kebiasaan lama yang sulit dihentikan.

Ia berdiri di balik pohon yang besar dan menunggu Sakura masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Dan Sasuke memperhatikan punggung mungil gadis itu.

' _Punggung itu tak pernah bisa kuraih selama dihatimu masih ada orang itu_ ,'

.

.

.

Sasuke nyaris terlonjak saat mendengar pintu kamarnya berderit, pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk tanpa izin ke daerah kekuasaannya. Bau samar _strawberry_ dan _vanilla_ membuat Sasuke tahu siapa yang berani masuk tanpa izin.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" sapa Sasuke pada gadis yang masih berdiri di tepi pintu. Wajah gadis itu tampak bingung dan sedikit panik.

Sasuke bersyukur lampu kamarnya ia matikan sebelum ia mandi, Sakura tidak perlu tahu kamarnya seperti apa.

"Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan?" tanya Sakura dan tampaknya ia sedang meraba-raba dinding di sekitarnya untuk mencari saklar lampu.

"Jangan nyalakan lampunya," larang Sasuke cepat. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang baru saja mandi dan ia hanya memakai celana panjang. Sakura menahan nafasnya saat mencium bau maskulin di dekatnya. Sasuke menahan kekehan di ujung lidahnya saat merasakan sikap kaku Sakura. Benarkah ini ketua dewan murid yang tadi siang meneriakinya?

"Pergilah, jangan pernah masuki kamar ini lagi." kata Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya, membuat Sakura berjalan mundur hingga keluar kamar. Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamar yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku dan keluargaku datang kemari karena—"

"—di undang ibuku?" potong Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk sekali.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, ingin berusaha mengintimidasi gadis yang berada di dalam kungkungannya. Sial. Jantung! Jangan terlalu kencang!

"Dasar menyebalkan," bisik Sasuke di telinga merah Sakura. Setelah itu, ia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

Bau parfum gadis itu tidak berubah dari dulu. Terkesan kekanakkan, _strawberry_ dan _vanilla_ tapi Sasuke menyukainya. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar, berharap imajinasi liarnya cepat pergi dari kepalanya di balik pintu itu.

.

.

.

" _Greenland Hotel_ tak akan bertahan lama, saham mereka turun drastis di Kakori _Group_. Kakori _Group_ bukanlah perusahaan yang bersih, penggelapan pajak membuat mereka semakin mundur dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja, dua perusahaan besar gulung tikar," Kizashi berceloteh dengan Fugaku sedangkan Mikoto dan Mebuki membicarakan tentang sekolah dan universitas untuk kedua remaja tersebut.

"Ya, untunglah kau menyarankanku untuk tidak menanam saham di Kakori Group. Kalau aku menanam saham 3% di perusahaan bermasalah itu, hancurlah Uchiha Crop sekarang, kita tidak akan makan makanan enak ini," Kizashi terkekeh dan Fugaku menyeringai tipis.

Sasuke memotong _grilled mushroom chopped steak_ perlahan, ia yakin bahwa pembicaraan tentang kebangkrutan dua perusahaan itu akan berganti dengan topik biasa.

"Kudengar Itachi mengadakan kerja sama dengan perusahaan _General Electric_ , bukankah itu menakjubkan? Itachi masih semuda itu namun dia telah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari salah satu perusahaan terkaya di dunia. Kau pasti sangat bangga memiliki anak seperti Itachi kan, Fugaku?" puji Kizashi di sela-sela menyantap _seafood cream gratin_ miliknya.

Steak enak itu langsung terasa hambar di lidah Sasuke. Pembicaraan ini lagi, lagi-lagi Itachi. Selalu saja Itachi.

Fugaku menyeringai namun sorot matanya tak menampik bahwa ia sangat bangga dengan anak sulungnya, "Ya, dengan kerja sama itu, Uchiha Corp memiliki kesempatan untuk semakin melebarkan sayapnya di bidang teknologi Jepang,"

"Itu bagus, Fugaku- _kun_. Teknologi adalah investasi yang sangat menguntungkan di era ini, Uchiha Corp dapat menyuntikkan dana pada Universitas Tokyo atau Universitas Osaka untuk menciptakan karya yang berteknologi tinggi," puji Kizashi.

Sasuke menatap makanannya tidak berselera, lagi-lagi pembicaraan ini. Tentang Itachi, kakaknya sendiri. Betapa hebatnya sang kakak dalam melihat kesempatan kerja sama, betapa baiknya Itachi pada semua orang atau betapa berbahayanya Itachi saat menghadapi lawan-lawan bisnis ayahnya. Apa mereka tidak bosan terus-terusan membicarakan Itachi?

Sasuke tak tahu bahwa tunangannya memperhatikannya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tapi Sasuke pasti bisa seperti Itachi kan? Kurasa Itachi dan Sasuke bisa bekerja sama untuk menguasai perekonomian Jepang nantinya," tanya Kizashi pada Sasuke yang hanya menatap makanannya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan ada yang menendang kakinya, melirik sekilas pada pelakunya dan kembali memakan makanannya pelan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_? Kau kurang enak badan?" tanya Mebuki yang tampaknya juga menyadari keanehan diamnya Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan mengalihkan atensinya ke Sakura yang memperhatikannya, "Sakura, jika kau sudah selesai. Kau bisa menyusulku di taman belakang?" tanya Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis, pemuda itu berdiri dan meninggalkan dua keluarga tersebut.

Ia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura telah berada di belakangnya sedari tadi, gadis itu berdiri disampingnya. Sasuke baru sadar bahwa gadis itu sangat mungil, tinggi gadis itu hanya sampai bahunya saja.

 _Berhenti Sasuke! Dihatinya, hanya ada kakakmu! Uchiha Itachi yang selalu dibangga-banggakan orang tuanya!_

"Berhentilah,"

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" cicit Sakura. Sasuke meringis dalam hati, kemana sikap berani dan keras yang selalu ditunjukkannya?

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Haruno. Berhentilah berharap atau kau akan semakin sakit,"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke langsung berbalik. Ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya dan meratapi semuanya, seperti pecundang sejati.

"Tunggu," Sakura menangkap tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, wajah Sakura memerah, seperti menahan tangis namun Sasuke rasa, seharusnya ialah yang berekspresi seperti itu. Dia adalah korban di sini.

"Aku yang akan pergi kali ini,"

Sasuke melihat punggung rapuh milik gadis itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Harusnya ia senang karena Sakura pastinya senang, gadis itu bebas darinya kan? Sakura menyukai Itachi, kakaknya kan?

Tapi kenapa jantungnya berdebar dengan cara menyakitkan seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Kekacauan apalagi yang kau lakukan sekarang, Sasuke?" suara dingin Fugaku menyapanya saat Sasuke baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Seperti biasa, penampilannya hancur karena menerima tantangan kelahi dari preman jalanan.

Sasuke melirik pria yang berstatus ayahnya, tanpa ada niatan menyapa balik. Sudut bibirnya juga robek jadi ia tidak mau repot-repot membalas sapaan sarkasme Fugaku.

"Kau pasti senang kan karena Haruno Sakura telah memutuskan pertunangan kalian dan merayakannya habis-habisan dengan berkelahi seperti anak jalanan?"

Sasuke rasa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak sedetik saat mendengar itu.

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian, Sasuke. Kau akan memulai pelajaran bisnis denganku atau kakakmu besok malam, tidak ada waktu untuk berkelahi atau membolos pelajaran lagi," kata Fugaku sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Mikoto yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ini," Mikoto mendekatinya dan tersenyum sendu, wanita itu mengulurkan sebuah surat dengan tulisan ' _Untuk Uchiha Sasuke_ ,'

Surat dari Sakura.

.

.

.

 _Hei, jika kau sudah membaca ini. Mungkin aku sudah pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih._

 _Terima kasih, terima kasih telah mau memintaku menyerah._

 _Terima kasih telah membuatku pernah memimpikan bagaimana rasanya bersandar di bahumu._

 _Terima kasih atas kenangan yang telah kita rajut bersama walau selalu diisikan teriakan penuh kemarahanku._

 _Aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena kau selalu melihatkan punggung tegapmu._

 _Karena punggung tegapmu membuktikan bahwa kau bukanlah khayalanku semata walau punggung itu tak akan pernah bisa kuraih._

 _Terima kasih, Sasuke-_ kun

 _Dan maaf jika aku selalu menganggumu._

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di ranjang empuknya, tangan kirinya mencengkram kertas tak berdosa itu. Ia tersenyum kecil namun sarat dengan sakit dan kekecewaan.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang melihat punggungku? Aku juga hanya bisa melihat punggungmu, Sakura bodoh,"

Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya merasa menyesal membuat keputusan.

.

.

.

 _You're so good at leaving_

 _And I'm too bad at making you stay_

 _Maybe this is the best for us_

.

.

.

TBC? Or End?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hallo?"

"Proyek baru? Menggantikan Mrs. Devillianna di Jepang?

"Tapi…kesempatan terakhir?"

"Baiklah, kapan?"

"Dua hari lagi? Uh, tidak. Aku menyetujuinya, terima kasih,"

"Tentu,"

.

.

.

 **Back to Back**

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning : OOC, aneh, typos everywhere, gaje._

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt and little bit Drama._

 _Pairing : Pure SasuSaku_

 _Summary ;_ _Hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya, berpisah tanpa mengetahui kabar masing-masing. Seperti mengikuti aliran semesta, akhirnya mereka bertatap muka kembali_. 'Kita bertemu lagi, dan saling menatap iris mata masing-masing,'

.

.

.

"Lokasi yang dipilih tidak terlalu menguntungkan. Terlalu jauh dan sepi dengan penduduk, walau tanah ini murah," seorang pria paruh baya menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya kepada proyek baru Uchiha Corp.

Matanya memperhatikan pria tua itu, mendengarkan baik-baik setiap pendapatnya namun ia mengangkat tangan saat dirasanya terlalu berlebihan. Pria tua itu berhenti berbicara dan menundukkan kepalanya, mengetahui kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya akan ditentang.

"Sasaran proyek Uchiha Corp kali ini adalah keluarga yang memiliki pendapatan di atas 10 %. Terlalu banyak destinasi wisata Tokyo dan sebagian besar hanyalah pusat perbelanjaan, tidak ada tempat yang diperuntukkan untuk sebuah keluarga. Karena itulah proyek ini ada," jelasnya datar.

"Lagipula dengan keadaan Jepang seperti ini, waktu bersama keluarga adalah hal yang penting. Jarak dan waktu bukanlah hal yang patut dipermasalahkan, itulah alasan adanya hotel di taman bermain. Memberikan tempat dimana mempererat kekeluargaan sekaligus menyegarkan pikiran mereka dari pekerjaan, lokasi yang kupilih ini telah kuperhitungkan dengan baik,"

"Pulau yang berjarak sekitar 10 km dari lokasi, belum pernah terjamaah modernisasi Jepang namun hasil laut tangkapan mereka patut diacungi jempol, kita dapat bekerja sama dengan mereka dengan mudah, sehingga ada hubungan mutualisme yang terbentuk. Apa ada yang merasa keberatan dengan lokasi ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Pria tua yang tadinya mengutarkan ketidaksetujuannya menundukkan kepalanya, menggumamkan kata maaf yang masih bisa didengarkan seluruh orang di ruangan.

"Jika tidak ada, rapat ini dibubarkan saja," kata pemuda itu dan langsung pergi dari ruang rapat.

Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, telah mencapai kesuksesannya di usia muda. Umurnya masih berkepala dua namun telah menjadi direktur Uchiha Corp cabang Jepang, menggantikan Uchiha Itachi yang mengembangkan sayap bisnis di Eropa, berusaha mewujudkan Uchiha Corp sebagai perusahaan internasional.

Uchiha Sasuke yang sering membeli rokok _illegal_ dan berkelahi dengan preman jalanan? Sudah menghilang, seperti di telan bumi. Pelajaran bisnis yang didapati dari ayah dan kakaknya membuatnya tidak bisa merengek-rengek lagi, ia bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang suka ngambek saat permintaannya tidak diwujudkan. Ia sudah menjadi dewasa, secara fisik dan mental.

"Bagaimana dengan arsitek yang kurekrut itu?" tanya Sasuke pada asistennya, yang mengikutinya.

"Mrs. Devillianna tidak bisa ke Jepang untuk membahas pembangunan taman bermain ini, Uchiha- _sama_ ," Uzumaki Karin berkata dengan pelan, tak ingin terkena amukan Sasuke karena salah satu arsitek terbaik Inggris yang mereka rekrut tidak bisa datang ke Jepang.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, Karin pun juga begitu. Wanita cantik itu langsung menunduk sedalam-dalamnya saat dilihat gelagat Sasuke yang akan menghadap kearahnya.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba tidak bisa ke Jepang? Apa ada masalah?"

"Dia sedang hamil tua, Uchiha- _sama_. Tidak baik wanita yang hamil tua melakukan perj—"

"Aku baru merekrutnya seminggu yang lalu dan kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia sedang hamil tua saat itu. Kau yang merekomendasikannya karena katamu dia adalah arsitek terhandal di London, apa itu hanya omong kosong?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Maafkan saya," cicit Karin parau. Ia sudah ingin menangis sekarang karena perkataan Sasuke yang menyakiti hatinya.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya denganmu lagi, walau kau adalah sepupu sahabatku sendiri,"

"Tapi mereka akan mengirimkan arsitek mereka yang lain, arsitek muda yang dicanangkan sebagai Mrs. Devillianna kedua," kata Karin buru-buru.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan kesalahan yang fatal seperti ini, jangan harap kau bisa bekerja di sini lagi. Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang lebih profesional dan menginginkan pekerjaanmu," tak peduli dengan ucapan Karin, Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat menusuknya.

"Maafkan saya,"

Sasuke berjalan kembali, Karin langsung mengikutinya dengan pelan, tidak ingin menganggu karena direkturnya sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Saya sudah mengirimkan profil arsitek pengganti tersebut ke email anda,"

Tak terasa bagi Karin, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia langsung masuk ke ruangannya dan membanting pintu tepat di depan hidung Karin.

Karin mendumel dalam hati, Uchiha Sasuke memang tampan, termasuk pria yang paling diinginkan di dunia namun sebenarnya memiliki segudang tabiat yang jelek. Dingin, cara bicaranya kasar dan tidak pernah memandang perbedaan gender. Contohnya saja tadi, Karin kan seorang perempuan, tidak bisakah Sasuke lebih halus lagi saat berbicara dengannya? Terlebih membanting pintu di depan hidungnya!

' _Untung saja, Suigetsu tidak seperti itu walau dia tidak seganteng Uchiha_ -sama,' dalam batin, Karin bersyukur ia memiliki kekasih yang bisa lebih menghargainya, walau sering membuatnya jengkel juga.

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan maju dan dengan sigap menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelasnya yang telah kosong. Menu makan malamnya seperti biasa selalu enak namun lidah Sasuke terasa pahit saat memakan makanan itu.

 _Grilled mushroom chopped steak_ _._

Itu adalah hidangan menu makan malam terakhirnya bersama gadis itu. Malam dimana ia membuat keputusan yang ia sesali sampai sekarang.

"Miiko Himeka menanyakan kabarmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Ia ingin mengatur kencanmu dengan Shion- _san_ , anaknya," kata Mikoto untuk memecahkan keheningan di meja makan. Fugaku tak pernah ia harapkan untuk memulai perbincangan keluarga, suaminya itu terlalu pendiam.

"Aku menolak," kata Sasuke pendek.

Mikoto menghela nafas, "Kapan kau akan memiliki kekasih, Sasuke- _kun_? Kau tidak memiliki kekasih lagi sejak Saku—"

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya," Sasuke menandaskan air minumnya dan pergi dari ruang makan.

Mikoto memandang sendu punggung lebar anak bungsunya, sedangkan Fugaku masih fokus dengan makanannya.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto menyenggol Fugaku, Fugaku hanya meliriknya, "Kau tidak memiliki kenalan untuk mengenalkan anak perempuannya dengan Sasuke- _kun_? Umur Sasuke- _kun_ sudah 26 tahun, demi Tuhan!"

"Dia baru berumur 26, Mikoto. Belum berumur 34 seperti Itachi yang belum mau meresmikan hubungannya dengan Izumi, biarkan saja dia bersenang-senang atau tenggelam dalam penyesalannya,"

Bibir Mikoto mencebik, "Jangan kejam dengan anak sendiri,"

.

.

.

Gadis dengan rambut panjang itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Ini sudah malam, jangan memakai kacamata hitam lagi, sayang. Akan ada banyak orang yang salah sangka," seorang wanita berambut pirang kecokelatan memeluknya erat.

Gadis muda itu tersenyum dan tertawa, "Mataku bengkak karena tidak bisa tidur di pesawat, ibu jadi aku memakai kacamata hitam," namun akhirnya ia membuka kacamatanya, menampilkan mata hijau hutannya yang teduh.

"Aku pulang," katanya.

"Selamat datang," kata Mebuki penuh haru. Putrinya yang nyaris 10 tahun tidak pulang ke Jepang kini telah kembali.

"Dimana ayah?"

"Menunggu di rumah, menyiapkan segalanya untuk menyambutmu,"

' _Aku pulang_ ,' batin Sakura dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara Jepang.

Ternyata ia merindukan tanah kelahirannya juga, padahal awalnya dia sangsi apa akan merindukan Jepang, keputusannya untuk menerima tawaran itu ternyata bijak juga.

"Berapa hari kau di sini? Apa kau dipindahkan kemari? Atau apa?" tanya Mebuki setelah mereka masuk ke mobilnya. Mobil pun perlahan-lahan melaju, Sakura bersandar malas di jok belakang bersama ibunya.

"Hanya berapa bulan, paling lama juga setengah tahun. Aku menggantikan Mrs. Devillianna untuk proyek taman bermain,"

Mebuki terdiam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu namun tersenyum lebar, ' _Sepertinya ada yang menarik kedepannya_ ,'

"Kapan kau bertemu dengan klienmu?"

"Besok pagi, benar-benar dadakan tapi beberapa rancanganku untung saja sudah jadi,"

Tanpa tahu besok akan merubah segala-galanya. Termasuk takdir dua insan yang terpisah jarak tersebut.

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Kedua pemuda-pemudi itu mengangguk namun tak bisa melepaskan pandangan masing-masing. Mereka segera duduk di ruang rapat tersebut, hanya mereka bertiga, termasuk Karin sebagai sekretaris Sasuke.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, "Saya dengar anda ingin membangun sebuah taman bermain," katanya sambil menarik senyum tipis.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Jadi kau yang menggantikan Mrs. Devillianna dalam proyek ini," timpalnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan kepada gadis yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Sakura mengangguk sekali, "Benar, Mrs. Devillianna sedang hamil tua jadi saya yang menggantikannya. Perusahaan kami minta maaf karena telah bersikap plin-plan dan digantikan oleh saya yang kemampuannya jauh di bawah Mrs. Devillianna,"

Karin duduk dengan canggung, ia tahu bahwa ia harusnya bersikap profesional namun interaksi antara direktur dan arsitek tersebut membuatnya tidak betah di ruang rapat. Seolah mereka adalah musuh yang baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama.

"Karin, tinggalkan kami,"

"Tapi Uchiha- _sama_ —"

"Pergi,"

Karin mengangguk buru-buru, nyaris tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri karena ingin segera menjauh dari dua manusia yang menarik itu.

"Kupikir dia akan dibutuhkan untuk diskusi kita," kata Sakura setelah Karin pergi.

"Sejak kapan menjadi 'kita'. Kau berharap mendapatkan sesuatu, huh?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat wajah Sakura memerah secara perlahan.

Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak merona saat tak sengaja menyebutkan kata 'kita', perutnya tiba-tiba bergejolak aneh saat seringai Sasuke semakin tercetak jelas.

Sakura berdehem, "Karena kita akan menjadi rekan dalam proyek ini," Sakura buru-buru mengeluarkan tab nya, "Aku memiliki beberapa _design_ untuk proyek barumu, Uchiha,"

Sakura menjelaskan rancangannya kepada Sasuke yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Tak berniat sedetikpun melepaskan atensinya pada gadis menarik didepannya, sudah hampir 10 tahun mereka tidak bertemu sejak Sakura memutuskan pertunangan mereka.

Sakura semakin cantik, rambut sebahunya kini menjadi sepunggung dan dahi lebarnya yang dipamerin dulu kini ditutupi oleh poni yang menyamping ke kiri. Binar matanya tetap seceria dan sehangat dulu, juga cara ia menjelaskan sama secerdas dulu, mungkin lebih baik lagi. Gerak-geriknya masih selincah dulu.

Mereka bukan lagi remaja berusia 16 tahun lagi, namun Sasuke tak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi.

"Uchiha- _san_ , bagaimana pendapat anda?" tanya Sakura setelah ia selesai mempresentasikan idenya dengan singkat.

"Aku suka idemu,"

"Benarkah?" mata Sakura berbinar cerah, "Terima kasih banyak," katanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hn, kau ikutlah rapat besok lusa. Aku ingin tahu pendapat penanam saham tentang idemu,"

"Tentu, jam berapa?" Sakura memasukkan tablet nya dan membereskan perlengkapannya yang menunjang persentasi kecilnya.

"Beritahu aku nomormu,"

"Hah?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kaget, siapa yang tidak kaget saat mantan tunanganmu meminta nomor teleponmu tiba-tiba?

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Sakura curiga.

Sasuke memutar matanya, berpura-pura bosan, "Untuk mengabari jadwal pastinya rapat itu," jawabnya.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku lewat sekretaris cantikmu itu,"

"Apa susahnya menyebutkan sederet angka itu? Kau ingin aku—"

Sakura langsung menyebutkan sederet angka yang merupakan nomor ponselnya, Sasuke mengetiknya dan menyeringai puas. Nada ancamannya selalu berhasil kepada banyak orang, kecuali ayah, ibu dan kakaknya.

"Puas?!" seolah melupakan profesionalitas, Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Lebih mudah jika kau memberitahunya di biodatamu,"

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku tidak akan mengangkat teleponmu," gerutu Sakura.

 _To stay with you…_

 _Always…_

 _You're the world to me…_

"Hallo?" ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba berbunyi dan Sakura langsung mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Kau bilang tak akan mengangkat teleponku, huh?"

Sakura membeku saat mendengar suara itu. Ia memandang Sasuke yang masih duduk manis dikursinya dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya, seringai puas tercetak lebar di sana.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menguburkan dirinya sekarang juga! Benar-benar memalukan!

"Aku lapar, kau ingin makan siang bersamaku?"

"Apa itu ajakan kencan?" ingatkan Sakura untuk mengigit lidahnya sekarang!

Sasuke mendengus, Sakura memperhatikannya. Mereka duduk di kursi yang berhadapan, dengan sebuah meja yang menghalangi mereka, dan ponsel masing-masing yang menempel di telinga. Saling menyelami netra di depan mereka.

"Hanya makan siang penyambutan mantan tunanganku yang baru balik dari London?"

"Kau menganggap serius perkataanku sebelumnya?"

"Tidak,"

"Itu hanya lelucon, jangan diambil hati," kerongkongan Sakura tiba-tiba terasa pahit.

"Kau ingin makan siang apa?"

Gilira Sakura yang memutar matanya, "Kau yang mengajakku. Kau yang memilih tempatnya tapi kuberitahu aku ingin makan makanan Jepang sekarang,"

"Hn," Sasuke mematikan telepon mereka.

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak, ikut aku," katanya sambil berdiri dan bergegas pergi dari ruang rapat itu.

Sakura memperhatikan punggung lebar Sasuke dan menghela nafas. Sudah 10 tahun lamanya, namun ia masih memandang punggung itu. Dan rasanya punggung itu semakin menjauh darinya. 10 tahun, apa yang ia harapkan dari rentang waktu sebanyak itu? Pria yang didepannya ini pasti sudah memiliki—

"Apa anda ingin makan di luar kantor, Uchiha- _sama_?" tanya Karin sopan saat Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya, sekretarisnya itu ternyata menunggu mereka di tempat tunggu dekat ruang rapat. Menunggu Sasuke menyuruhnya membelikan makanan di _cafétaria_ Uchiha _Corp_ dan direkturnya ini akan makan sendiri di ruang kerjanya.

"Hn, undur rapat dengan _Irish International_ jam 3 nanti. Aku akan makan siang dengan Sakura,"

Karin melirik gadis yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat dan mengangguk, "Tentu. Akan saya kabari mereka, Uchiha- _sama_. Senang bertemu dengan anda Haruno- _sama_ ," Karin tersenyum anggun.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga—" Sakura melirik name tag Karin, "—Uzumaki- _san_ ,"

Sepeninggalan direktur dan arsitek proyek baru mereka, Karin terkekeh dalam hati. Ia yakin benar nantinya hampir seluruh populasi karyawati di Uchiha Corp mengalami patah hati sebentar lagi, karena direktur mereka telah memiliki tambatan hati.

' _Siapa suruh juga mereka menyukai pria dingin, tak berkespresi dan kaku begitu_ ,' cibirnya, tentu saja dalam hati karena ia masih sayang dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum bangganya saat anggota rapat yang merupakan penanam saham memberikan _standing applause_ kepadanya selesai persentasi. Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya yang semakin lebar, ia harus bersikap rendah hati kan?

"Dia cantik, muda dan berbakat,"

"Ditambah lagi lulusan universitas ternama di London, Inggris,"

"Apa kujodohkan saja dengan putraku ya?"

Bisikan terakhir membuat senyum Sakura hilang tak berbekas. Walau ia tahu pria tua yang berbisik itu hanya sekedar basa-basi namun kalimat itu tiba-tiba membuat Sakura merasa pusing. Karena ia pernah dijodohkan dan tunangannya menyuruhnya memutuskan pertunangan mereka, dan mantan tunangannya merupakan direktur yang membuat proyek besar ini.

Bukankah dunia itu kecil seperti sebuah telapak tangan?

Kali ini jalanannya rapat dipimpin oleh Uchiha Sasuke, yang tenang dan tajam, namun bukan berarti dia adalah pemimpin yang kolot dan otoriter. Jika ada seseorang yang memberikan sanggahan atau masukan, ia akan menerimanya dan meminta pendapat yang lain tentang itu. Penanam saham yang usianya lebih tua dari Sasuke tampak sangat _respect_ kepadanya.

Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu sering merokok diam-diam di halaman belakang sekolah? Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal berandalan karena sering adu hantam dengan murid sekolah lain atau preman jalanan?

Penampilannya pun telah berubah. Rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang dan berantakan, kini ditata dengan rapi walau rambut pantat ayamnya tetap ada. Poni rambutnya menyamping ke kiri dan nyaris menutupi mata kirinya. Tatapan matanya setajam dulu, seolah siap menghisap nyawa orang lain dalam sekejap dan punggungnya lebih lebar juga lebih jauh.

Pasti ia memiliki kekasih, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak memiliki kekasih di saat ia memiliki semuanya. Dan kekasihnya pastilah sangat cantik dan bahagia karena memiliki Sasuke. Mungkin karena itulah hubungan mereka kandas dulu.

"Kalau begitu, rapat saya akhiri. Jika tidak ada hambatan pengerjaan proyek ini akan dilakukan dua minggu lagi, saya akan membicarakannya dengan divisi pembangunan,"

Sakura tersadar lamunannya saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Apa-apaan dia? Dia melamun sepanjang rapat ini berlangsung! Dan lebih sialnya, ia memikirkan mantan tunangannya!

Para penanam saham keluar dan membicarakan keuntungan yang mereka peroleh jika proyek ini berhasil. Sakura menghela nafas, keuntungan dan keserakahan mereka.

"Haruno- _sama_ , anda ditunggu Uchiha- _sama_ ," Karin menepuk Sakura yang tampaknya mulai kembali ke dunianya lagi. Tinggal mereka berdua di ruang rapat bercat putih dan abu-abu itu.

Sakura mengangguk linglung namun langsung tersadar, "Kenapa dia menungguku?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

Karin menggeleng, "Saya tidak tahu, Haruno- _sama_ , lebih baik anda bergegas karena Uchiha- _sama_ tidak suka menunggu," katanya dan membereskan alat tulisnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke duduk dengan nyaman di sofa cokelat depan ruang rapat, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Jangan repot-repot, Uchiha. Aku bisa memesan taksi," dengus Sakura. Berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya menjadi normal kembali.

"Itu tidak gratis. Kau harus membayarnya,"

Sakura melotot kesal, "Kau sudah menjadi direktur utama dan kau masih meminta ongkos?" gerutunya tak senang, bukan karena Sakura pelit atau apa, tapi Sasuke kan sudah berniat untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi ia masih meminta imbalan?

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap untuk memesan taksi. Dan Sasuke langsung mengambil ponsel Sakura dan memasukkannya di kantung jasnya.

"HEI!"

"Jangan bertingkah begitu, Haruno. Aku hanya mengantarkanmu pulang,"

"Jangan buang-buang waktumu hanya untuk mengantarku pulang. Kau punya kesibukan sendiri, begitupun aku," tolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

Uchiha tidak pernah menerima jawaban 'tidak'. Itulah yang Sakura lupa.

Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan cepat ke lift, tidak mengambil pusing dengan penolakan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Sasuke menekan tombol 1 dan pintu lift langsung tertutup, hanya mereka berdua saja di dalam lift tersebut. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk _wedges_ hitamnya ke lantai dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak mau naik ke mobilmu," Sakura memalingkan muka saat ia di depan sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam metalik, khas Sasuke sekali. Sasuke sendiri telah duduk nyaman di kursi pengemudinya.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun ia memamerkan ponsel Sakura yang ia rampas tadi—dan Sakura melupakannya—sehingga Sakura melotot. "HEI! ITU PONSELKU!"

Mau tak mau Sakura masuk ke mobil Sasuke dengan merengut, hanya karena ponselnya masih berada di tangan Sasuke, lagi-lagi ia harus menghabiskan waktu bersama mantan tunangannya. Canggung, Sakura jelas merasakannya namun ia bisa apa? Ponselnya itu sangat penting, kehilangan ponsel sama saja masalah besar bagi kariernya yang ia geluti ini, ada banyak nomor dan informasi yang penting.

Sakura melirik pemuda tampan yang menyetir dengan serius disebelahnya, demi Tuhan! Ia bukan remaja berusia 16 tahun lagi, namun kenapa jantungnya masih berdebar-debar dengan kencang saat dekat dengan pemuda ini!

"Kupikir kau akan mengantarkanku pulang," gerutu Sakura tak senang saat ia menyadari bahwa jalan yang mereka lalui bukanlah arah kerumahnya. Arah jalan ini menuju mansion Uchiha.

"Aa, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal,"

"Jangan macam-macam, Uchiha. Turunkan aku dan aku akan memesan _taxi_ untuk pulang!" Sasuke mendengus mendengar ancaman Sakura dan semakin menginjakkan pedal gas.

"Hei!"

.

.

.

"Tunggu. Bukankah itu . . . Sakura- _chan_!?" di depan Uchiha _mansion_ itu, Sakura langsung disambut oleh pelukan erat wanita setengah baya. Sakura tahu itu adalah Mikoto, ibu dari pria sombong disebelahnya.

"Ha-hallo, Bibi Mikoto," Sakura langsung digiring oleh Mikoto untuk duduk di ruang keluarga, dan Sakura bisa melihat bahwa tak ada yang berubah dari _mansion_ ini, mungkin hanya beberapa _furniture_ baru yang menggantikan _furniture_ lama.

"Jahat sekali, pulang ke Jepang tanpa memberitahuku. Kau sudah lupa denganku?" rajuk Mikoto main-main, Sakura terkekeh.

"Aku akan mengambil barang yang tertinggal," izin Sasuke yang tak dihiraukan oleh kedua perempuan itu dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku baru pulang beberapa hari yang lalu, Bibi Mikoto. Dan aku menjadi arsitek di proyek baru Sasuke,"

"Oh, proyek itu," Mikoto tersenyum, "Kau semakin cantik, rambut panjang memang sangat cocok denganmu tapi rambut pendek juga, astaga! Anak perempuanku yang telah hilang sudah kembali lagi," Mikoto tak bisa berhenti berbicara, sangat bahagia saat Sakura mengunjunginya.

"Bibi Mikoto sangat berlebihan, tapi aku minta maaf tidak membawa apa-apa, aku tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan membawaku kemari,"

Mikoto memakluminya, benar-benar wanita yang baik. Wanita paruh baya itu banyak bercerita tentang hal yang menurutnya penting, seperti ia yang mengeluh bahwa Fugaku tetap sibuk walau sudah memasuki masa pensiun, teman arisan yang hobi bergosip, Itachi yang belum meresmikan hubungannya dengan salah satu kerabat Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Izumi hingga Sasuke yang betah dengan kesendiriannya..

"Sasuke tak memiliki kekasih sejak pertunangan kalian putus—" Mikoto menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat melihat wajah riang dari perempuan yang dianggapnya anak sendiri itu meredup. Aduh, sepertinya ia salah bicara ya?

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Wah, kau itu anak kebanggaannya Mebuki loh, dia selalu membanggakanmu tiap kami bertemu," Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Tapi aku bisa melihat kalau dia kesepian, kau tidak pernah pulang ke Jepang sekalipun," lanjutnya pelan.

Sakura tersenyum miris, ia tahu benar rasa kesepian yang dialami oleh kedua orangtuanya, "Ah, itu karena pekerjaanku, aku terlalu sibuk di sana. Banyak sekali proyek yang kutangani, lagi pula aku ke Jepang bukan murni untuk liburan tapi juga karena ada pekerjaan, Bibi Mikoto," katanya pura-pura riang.

"Aku tahu kalau pekerjaanmu sangat menyita waktumu, Sakura-chan tapi aku sempat berpikir kandasnya hubunganmu dengan Sasuke membuatmu mungkin tidak mau ke Jepang lagi dan itu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah setiap kali Mebuki menceritakanmu," Mikoto mengeluarkan beban yang ada dipikirannya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Sakura terdiam, tak menyangka bahwa Mikoto akan mengatakan itu kepadanya.

"Jangan pedulikan apa yang dikatakan ibuku, Sakura," Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dengan sebuah map di tangan kanannya.

"Sasuke!" tegur Mikoto tak senang.

Sasuke tak memedulikan teguran ibunya, ia hanya menarik tangan Sakura agar berdiri dan mengikutinya, Sakura ikut dengan langkah sedikit terseret.

"Hei! Aku belum pamit dengan Bibi Mikoto!" pekik Sakura marah.

"Biarkan saja, kau pasti akan datang ke sini lagi," Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, Sakura pun juga. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Perjalanan mereka diliputi keheningan yang mencekik.

"Jangan pedulikan apa yang dikatakan ibuku soal Itachi," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan jalanan didepannya dengan dahi sedikit mengerut.

"Maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa? Soal dia yang belum menikah juga dengan Izumi- _nee_?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam membisu.

"Sasuke! Jawab!" desak Sakura tak senang karena merasa tidak dipedulikan tapi Sasuke tetap diam sepanjang perjalanan.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan Sakura baru sadar bahwa ia sudah di depan rumahnya, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya namun gumaman kecil Sasuke membuatnya membatu,

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena dia,"

.

.

.

Sakura tak bisa melupakan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke bahkan sampai ia di berbaring di ranjang empuknya. Apa maksudnya dengan itu? Seolah pria itu khawatir kalau Sakura tersakiti karena Itachi. Harusnya Sasuke sadar bahwa yang menyakiti Sakura hingga ia takut untuk memiliki hubungan serius dengan laki-laki lain itu adalah Sasuke sendiri…bukan karena Itachi, kakaknya.

Dan kini subjek yang telah membuatnya seperti ini baru saja berpesan seolah Sakura adalah makhluk paling rapuh yang pernah ada.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar seorang bajingan yang pernah ia kenal.

Tapi Sakura tak bisa melupakan ekspresi pria itu, tatapan matanya tak pernah ia lihat selama ia mengenal Sasuke bertahun-tahun, begitu sendu dan rapuh namun ekspresi wajahnya masih keras dan datar.

Ekspresi yang aneh, terlebih dari seorang Uchiha yang paling ia kenal.

Sakura harusnya sudah dewasa, secara fisik dan mental tapi kenapa ia merasa sakit di bagian dadanya? Kenapa ia ingin menangis untuk menggantikan Sasuke tadi siang? Kenapa ia yang merasa putus asa?

Sakura menggeleng, sudah sewajarnya kan ia menangis setiap melihat Sasuke? Karena Sasukelah orang yang membuatnya pergi dari Jepang, tanah kelahirannya. Membuat ia harus berpisah dengan orang tua yang paling disayanginya, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang selalu mendukungnya dan merasakan kesepian di tanah asing.

.

.

.

"Kudengar, Haruno Sakura kembali ke Jepang," Fugaku membuka keheningan walau matanya fokus ke buku bacaannya. Sasuke hanya melirik kedua orangtuanya, ibunya tersenyum lebar dan ayahnya baru saja bertanya hal itu. Pasti ibunya telah memberitahu kedatangan Sakura tadi siang.

"Tindakan remajamu untungnya tidak membuat persahabatanku dengan Kizashi canggung," Fugaku tak berbicara dengan nada menuntut seperti yang dilakukannya saat Sasuke masih remaja dulu tapi karisma itu tetap ada. Mikoto melirik suaminya, memberikan peringatan karena lagi-lagi Fugaku mengangkat topik yang _taboo_ di keluarga ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan berdiri, ingin pergi ke kamarnya secepat mungkin dan menjauh dari ayahnya.

"Kau selalu bertindak kekanakkan seperti ini, Sasuke. Melarikan diri dari masalah bukanlah solusi yang tepat, kau bukan remaja labil lagi, nak," suara lembut milik ibunya menghentikannya sebentar. Sasuke hanya mendengus, tak tertarik untuk membalas.

Sasuke tahu benar sindiran itu ditujukan kepadanya secara terang-terangan oleh ibunya. Ia telah bertindak seperti pengecut tak tahu malu, dan ibunya pasti malu dengannya. Ibunya sedari kecil selalu mengajarkannya untuk menghargai perempuan dan bertindak lemah lembut kepada lawan jenis.

Dan ia telah mengecewakan ibunya karena bertindak seperti bajingan pengecut saat ia memutuskan hubungan pertunangannya dengan Sakura dulu, ibunya tidak menamparnya atau berhubungan dengan tindakan kekerasan untuk melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada Sasuke. Namun tangisan ibunya yang membuat Sasuke hancur lebur.

Sasuke melirik jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama kontak yang ia tahu.

" _Hallo?_ " suara di seberang terdengar letih dan enggan.

"Kau ada waktu?"

.

.

.

Sakura menatap jalanan di luar _café_ dengan bosan, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memusatkan perhatiannya ke salah satu objek yang di luar. Ia kesal sekali, Uchiha Sasuke sialan.

Harusnya sekarang ia berada di dalam kamarnya, menonton film atau bermain dengan kucingnya yang lucu atau malah sekarang sudah bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang nyaman. Tapi mimpi memang terasa lebih manis dari kenyataan, karena sekarang ia berada di dalam _café_ , menunggu manusia yang telah menghancurkan impian manisnya.

Dan berani sekali orang itu terlambat!

Padahal yang menyuruhnya cepat-cepat datang itu dia.

Sakura memicingkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya mendorong pintu, membuat lonceng di atas pintu café berdenting nyaring, yang menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk. Baru juga diumpat, dia langsung muncul.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa ada _complain_ tentang rancanganku kemarin?" sambar Sakura cepat, menyampingkan penampilan santai lelaki didepannya yang memesona.

"Kau sudah pesan makanan?" tanya 'penghancur mimpi'nya dengan datar. Seakan tidak peduli dengan ekspresi kesal Sakura.

Apa?!

"Cukup basa-basinya, Uchiha. Kita bertemu di _café_ romantis seperti ini untuk membicarakan pekerjaan. Demi Tuhan, apa pembicaraan ini tidak bisa menunggu besok?" gerutu Sakura kesal, ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada jusnya yang sudah tersisa setengah.

Tidak tahu bahwa lelaki didepannya menyeringai tipis.

"Dibandingkan perusahaan, ada topik yang lebih penting lagi," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menyesalinya.

Tatapan Sasuke tersirat penuh kelembutan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan saat mereka masih berstatus tunangan dulu, membuatnya tersedot akan pesona mata hitam itu dan ia tidak bisa berpaling ke arah yang lain.

"To-topik tentang apa?" susah payah Sakura mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak pecah.

"Tentang kita,"

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kuharap tidak akan ada lagi punggungmu yang kulihat,_

 _yang seolah membuktikan bahwa kau begitu jauh untuk kugapai."_

 _"_ _Bisakah kita saling menatap mata dan berbagi rahasia untuk waktu yang lama?"_

.

.

.

End.


End file.
